Love like Woah!
by lovebiteskitty
Summary: My name is Haley Darkness. I'm 18 years old and I'm only "5,3" and i have long brown hair. My mom and i had just moved into a new town and i wanted to start training for wrestling. I thought i wasn't going to fall in love. I thought everything was messed up. Until I found someone who would always protect me no matter what.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

My name is Haley Darkness. I'm 18 years old and I'm only "5,3" and i have long brown hair. My mom and i had just moved into a new town and i wanted to start training for wrestling. "You got this" my mom whispered to me and pushing me into the gym. I looked back at her and she waved and i walked over to the benches and sat down and sat my bag down where i sat. My music was blasting so i couldn't hear anything around me. "Hey!" a girl jumped by me and scared me. 'Hi" i said taking out my headphone. "I'm Brittany but you can call me Britt" she smiled at me. "I'm Haley" i laughed. "are you new to?" she asked me. I nodded "Oh so is Carly over there but she doesn't talk much" Britt smiled. "Want to wrestle?" she asked. "Um sure!" i laughed and we both got up. We went at it and she flipped me over her back and i landed on the ground. "Is that all you got?" she asked laughing. I stood up and w went at it again. I tripped her and she fell to the ground and Carly seen us and rushed over. Britt rolled me over and pinned me and Carly hit the ground three times and she and i started to laugh. I heard a low voice clear their throat and Britt and I both stood up fast. Three men that I seen before stood in front of us. Jon, Colby and Joe the men from WWE and the men that are in the Shield. Joe had his hands on his hips and Carly stared at him. "We're going to be your girls trainers" Colby said to us. "Oh you mean all of you?" Carly spoke up. "Kind of..we're going to switch in and out" Colby told her. "Ahh okay!" Carly smiled and it looks like she was about to jump out of her skin. Britt was looking at Colby and i giggle as both girls looked at them like they were candy. "Okay Shorty is with Jon and Blondie is with Joe and that leaves you with me" Colby smiled at Britt and we walked off

I was so tired from training and it was getting really dark. "Are we done yet?" I asked worn out. "Um sure you can leave" Jon laughed and i got out of the ring so fast and skipped to my bag and out the door. I took my phone out of my bag and called my mom but it just went voice mail. "Ugghh' i said to myself and hang it up. Then a voice made me jump "You need a ride?" the voice was laughing. I turned around and Colby stood there with his hands in his pockets. "Ummm I'll walk but thanks any way" I went to walk away. "Come on you live like 12 blocks away" he had my arm. "Wait how do you know where i live?" i asked him. He laughed "Oh it's in your file" he was not kidding. "Sure!" i said trying to sound amused. "let's go" he chuckled and i followed him to his car. "Woah! Nice car!" i laughed. "You like"? he asked me. I nodded "This is a 1990s mustang!" I was so happy he had one of these and I was going to get to sit in it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Colby dropped me off at my house but he didn't leave right away. I went up to my front door and tried to open it. "Ugghh!" i said as it was locked. I went over to the back of the house and walked over to my window that i always leave unlocked and opened ir and threw my bag on my bed and jumped in. I close the window and heard the car drive off. No one was home but me and that meant my mom was out getting drunk again. I plugged me phone it as it was almost dead and blasted me music. I turned off the lights and cried myself to sleep. When i woke up my mom still wasn't home so i got dressed fast and walked out the door for training again. I walked all the way there. I got there and put my long brown hair up fast and Colby was waiting on the benches so i put my bag down next to him. "You're late!" he told me. "Yes i know and I'm sorry" i told him. "You okay?" he asked. "Yea.." I fake smiled at him. "Then lets go!" he chuckled. We walked over to the ring and we both stepped in the ring. Time flew by fast but Colby knew i was distracted by something. "You okay?" he asked me sitting down in the ring. "Yea" I lied. "Oh come on Haley i can put on a better fake smile then that" he chuckled at me. I sat down next to him and started messing with my string on my boots "Come on Haley" he nudged me. Just then Jon walked in and yelled. "COLBY!" and he shot his head up. "My man!" Jon yelled and came into the ring and they started messing around. "You can leave" Jon told me being rude. "Um okay..see you soon Colby" i got out of the ring and got my bag and walked out and my moms car was waiting there and i seen her boyfriend in the car. I acted like i didn't see the car. i put my head down and walked over to the other parking lot. I seen Jon come out of the door and I waved to him and he didn't say or do anything. He walked right pass me and i walked home by myself. It was a long walk to my house and Colby was right about that. When i did get home my mom was sitting on the couch and the air was misty and i couldn't really see. My moms boyfriend had just gotten out of the bathroom as i close and locked my door and turned up the music in my room. Later i heard them fighting again so i turned up the music louder and i heard a hard slap across skin and i knew that he just had slapped my mom. Tears came down my face as i heard him scream at her. I jumped as he pounded on my door "Turn that music the hell down!" he screamed. "Don't make me come in there!" he screamed and the door swung opened and he charged at me and i knew this was going to hurt.

I got dressed and my body hurt so bad. i looked in the mirror and a huge bruise was on my face from where my moms boyfriend had punched me. I put my hair down knowing i t wouldn't work. I walked out of my room and my mom and her boyfriend was on the couch. I kissed her on the forehead and walked out the door. "What! No kiss for me!" i could hear my moms boyfriend say and I walked to the gym. When i walked inside Joe was sitting on the bench and i walked over to him and Jon and Britt were in the ring laughing and messing around. "You ready?" Joe asked and didn't look at him and i just stared at the floor. "Yea..." is all i said. "What's wrong?" Joe asked. I looked up at him and his smile went to a frown "HOLY SHIT HALEY!" Joe yelled. "Shhh!" i slapped him. Carly and Colby came over to us and i looked away fast, "What's up?" Carly asked. "What's up is it looks Haley got a good right hook" Joe told Colby. "Let me see" Colby came over to me grabbing my face. His eyes widen "Jon! Get over here!" Colby yelled at him and Jon and Britt came over. Colby whispered something in his ear. Jon looked at me and i nodded and he grabbed me face observing my huge bruise on my face. "Okay what man hit you?" Jon asked. I looked down at the floor "No one" i said really quiet. "Well i girl didn't do this' Jon told Colby. I stayed looking at the ground and Britt hugged me and i started crying thinking back on what happened last night. I walked away balling my eyes out and i walked out of the gym. "Haley wait!" i heard Britt say. i hurried and walked into the parking lot as the sun hit my back. Britt ran up to me and hugged me. "Just tell us who it is and we can take care of it Haley" Britt told me. i didn't say anything just cried and cried "Is it a boyfriend?" she asked. I shook my head "Well tell me Haley!" she almost yelled at me. Jon and Joe and Colby came running up to us. "Okay sense you wont let us you're going to have to stay with us" Colby said out of breath. "Man I an really out of shape" Jon laughed sitting on the ground. "I can't i have to get home to my mom tonight" i whipped my tear away and crossed my arms. "We don't care if you can't" Jon chuckled. "It's are responsibly to make sure you're safe and not hurt" Joe said. i knew i just had lost so i walked away and Britt followed me. "Do you need clothes?" she asked. I nodded and she smiled 'Come here..." she told me she walked to a car and handed me a bag. "We're about the same size so it should fit you' she smiled at me. "Thanks" i told her. 'Anytime" she smiled. We walked back over to the spot where Jon lied on the ground and Colby and Joe stood. "To not make things awkward Britt and Carly will be coming with you to" Colby smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I had to drive in the same car with Jon. It seems like he hated me and i didn't want to annoy him but i had to asked him. "Jon why do you hate me?" i asked him and he turned the music down and started laughing. "Hate you! That's the last thing i feel about you" Jon was laughing hard about it. "Oh.." i looked down. "Why would you think i hated you?" He looked over to me then back on the road. "It just seems like..never mind forget i said anything" I told him. "No! Tell me" he chuckled. I took a deep breath "You just seem to be stand offish and you're kind of mean to me" I told him. "Oh am I?" he asked laughing. I nodded but didn't say anything. "It's not that i hate you Haley" he paused and my heart jumped when he said my name. "I actually think you're pretty and I get aggressive with girls I like" he told me and put his hand on my thigh. My heart started racing really fast. I moved over to the door and his hand fell onto the seat he took a deep breath and moved around "So you going tell me who did this to you?" Jon asked pointing the bruise on my face. "You don't need to know" I told him. "Well yea i do!" Jon said. "Whatever" i stuck my tongue out at him. He turned up the music and it made his car shake and we were following Britt and Colby in the car in front of us. i lied my head down on the seat and took a deep breath and then let it out. I started to fall asleep and then got woken up by the car door shutting. i opened my eyes and the car was off and Jon wasn't in the car anymore. I heard him talking outside of the car to Colby and the Jon looked back and waved at me and i waved back and he started talking to Colby again. I smiled and took off my seat belt and rolled over on my other side. The car door opened and it was chilly out so i started shriving. "You going to get out or just lay there?" Jon asked me. "Ummm I'm going to get out" I turned over and smiled at him and he stuck it tongue out at me and I got out of the car and Britt seen that I was cold so she hugged me into her arms while i guys carried our bags and theirs. "Let's go" Colby smiled at us.

When we got inside the hotel it was dark and kind of cold or maybe it was just me. Colby went around us and turned on all the lights and Jon was already over by the couch and turned on the t.v. "He does that a lot" Joe laughed. I nodded "Come on we'll show you around" Colby pointed us to his room. "This is my room" he's eyes went towards Britt and she looked the other way. "That's Joe's room down at the end of the hall and Jon's room...well he can show you girls that" Colby started cracking up his own joke. Britt and i both looked around to see what was so funny but just then Colby stopped laughing "Really...no one thought that was funny!?" he asked and i shook my head "I guess not" i laughed and so did Joe. "Moving on!" Colby gave me a death stare. I giggled to myself and Joe had his hand on my back as i was trying to look at Colby's cute doggy. Joe's hand so warm as my body was cold as ice. I seen Jon start to fall asleep on the couch sitting up. I giggled as he tried to keep his eyes open. Joe looked down at me "What are you giggling at?" he asked me. I pointed over to Jon as he was sleeping sitting up now and Joe nodded. "There's Jon for ya" he laughed and went back to Colby talking. I walked around Joe and walked over to the couch where Jon was sleeping and i tried so hard not to giggle but i did waking Jon up. His eyes opened and he looked at me. "What...?" he asked rubbing his eyes. "Why don't you just go to bed?" i asked him. I sat next to him "Cause I'm waiting for you" he smiled. '"For me?" i asked wondering why he was. "No...the person next to you" Jon joked. I laughed and looked over next to me and nobody was there. Jon slapped his forehead with his palm. "I can't believe you just fell for that" Jon sounded ashamed. "Whatever you jerk!" I snapped at him. His eye brows raised and i knew that Jon liked when i got aggressive. "I'm going back over to Britt!" i stuck my tongue out at him and he flipped me off. I stood up and walked over to Britt and hugged her from the neck. "Britt I love you" I told her, She looked at me "I love you too...now what do you want?" she asked me. Colby looked at me and Britt both as he over heard us talking. "What's what now?" Carly smiled at us. "Ummm" I didn't know what to say so i un hugged her and stepped back and bumped right into Jon who I didn't know was even behind me. "Ooops my bad" I giggled and Colby and Britt went into his room and Carly and Joe took over the t.v. "Come on.." Jon grabbed my hand and led me all the way to the end of the hall way next to the bathroom across from Joe's room. He opened the door and then pulled me in and it was dark as the closed the door behind us. "I can't see" I told him. "Neither can I" he laughed and i heard him fall and i laughed. Then light turned on "What's funny?" he asked. "Nothing!" I tried not to laugh but it busted out. "You want to laugh at me you can leave" he said mad now. "Fine I will" i said opening the door and closing it behind me.

After that it wasn't long until Joe and Carly went to bed. I sat up watching t.v and i could hear Britt moaning. "Oh no!" i said to myself, I heard a door open and foot steps went in the kitchen "Having fun?" Jon asked. "Yup this is such a blast! I get to listen to free porn Yaaay!" I lied. Jon chuckled "Come on..." he pointed to his room. "You gonna kick me out?" i asked. "Well are you going to make fun of me and be a bully?" he asked. "Sorry.." i said. "You don't have to be..now come on you can't hear them from my room" Jon laughed. "Really!" I got up quick and ran to his room and opened the door. Jon shut it behind him and went over and turned off the lights, I could feel his heat up against my body. My heart beat fast as Jon was so close to me. "Hey when do you go back to WWE?" i asked him. "Why?" he asked and lied on his bed. "I don't know" i laughed lightly. "Soon as we get done training you newbies and you past all the test" he told me. "Okay..." I got on the other side of the bed and lied down and Jon covered me up. You could hear Britt moaning Colby's name. "Thought you couldn't hear it in here?" i asked Jon. He got up and turned up his music and lied back down "You can't" he laughed and i rolled over and closed my eyes and fell asleep fast still hearing Britt and Colby now and then.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

When I woke up i was laying on Jon's chest and his arm was around me. His eyes were closed but i knew he was awake when he smiled. "Morning" I said and Jon nodded his head not saying a word and getting up and turning off the music. I got up and went to the bad Britt gave me and i couldn't find anything to wear. "Here..take this i don't fit it anymore" Jon threw a t-shirt at me and i put it on. When he turned around i seen him biting his lip. When i walked out of the room Britt and Colby were cuddled up on the couch. Jon walked out of the room and into the bathroom. I went over and sat in the kitchen and Joe and Carly came out. "Hey Haley" Joe waved to me and smiled and Carly went over to the couch. Not long after that Jon walked out with a towel around his waist and not shirt on. I bit my bottom lip and it sent chills through my whole body. Joe was sitting across from me and he laughed. "So you like Jon?" Joe asked me. "I..I..I have no idea what you're talking about" i looked down and Joe laughed louder "Whatever you say Haley..but i can see it" Joe told me patting me on the head. I rolled my eyes at him but he didn't see and got up and walked over to Colby and sat next to him. "She's tired" Colby said pointing to Britt. "I heard" I told him letting him know they were both loud last night. Colby looked down at the floor "I'm sorry Colby it was a joke" I told him. "It's fine" he smiled. When we got to the gym Jon. Colby and Joe were talking about something. I walked over to Carly and Britt. "So you ready to work with your Boo!?" Britt asked me. "Not ever close to that" i laughed and bending down to tie my shoe. Jon came up behind me and slapped me on the ass. "Woah!" I yelled out as t stung a little. I turned to Jon as he had an evil smile on his face, "What did you do that for?" I asked him regretting i had. "Cause you were bent over and i had to tap that" Jon chuckled and Britt and Carly walked away giggling.

"Nope..now do it again" Jon told me I looked at him with a death stare "Don't give me that look..now do it again" he ordered me. "Jon I'm tired" i wined. "I don't care..you have a test in two days and if you don't pass it you're out Haley..same goes for Britt and Carly" Jon seemed mad. "You're so mean" I said to him and he went as me but I blocked sending him to the ground. "Ohh..that hurt" he laughed in pain. I skipped over to my bag and walked out the door. I seen Colby and Britt making out in his car. "That's training alright" I heard Carly say behind me. I laughed a bit "Yea..". Then Joe came up to us. "Hey need a ride?" he asked me. "Umm no Jon is driving me" I laughed as Jon walked out of the gym. Jon walked over to his car and threw his bag in the back seat. "Haley lets go!" Jon called out to me. I nodded and waved to Joe and Carly.

When we got back to the hotel Colby and Britt were already falling asleep on the couch. "We're going to bed" Joe whispered to Jon and I. Jon and i walked into his room and I sat on the bed/ Jon bent over to pick something up and i stared at his ass. He turned around "See something you like?" he asked me. "Huh?" i asked trying to pretend that i didn't just get caught. "Oh how i love how you act dumb" he chuckled. I looked up at him as he sat on the end of the bed thinking about something. "Don't think to hard" I laughed. Jon stood up taking off his pants and shirt which only left him in his boxers. He turned off the lights and lied down next to me pulling the covers over both of us. "What's wrong...?" i asked Jon. "I want you to tell me who hit you" Jon said. I rolled over and the room went quiet for a while. "A person" I finally said. I rolled over and Jon got mad. "Haley I'm trying to help you!" he yelled at me. "Good night Jon" I told him rolling over and falling asleep.

I was in my room and my mom wasn't home yet. My music was a bit loud so i went to my door to close it and a man jumped out at me shoving me up ageist the wall choking me. I couldn't breath "Turn that fuckinh music down!" He yelled and I started kicking and punching him. "Leave me alone!" i yelled. "Haley! Haley!" I could hear Jon yelling. I came out of my dream and my eyes shot open. Jon had my arms holding me down. I was breathing heavy and i was also shaking badly. "You okay?" he asked me. I nodded and he let me go "Sorry you started hitting me" Jon told me as i rolled over so i wasn't facing him. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked me. I shook my head and he got up and walked out of the door. I didn't move right away i waited to see if he would come back but finally i got up and went out of the hotel room to find that Jon was smoking by his car. i walked over to him and leaned on his car " I didn't know you smoke" I told him. He took a long drag on his cigarette. "Well I learn something new about you everyday Jon" i giggled. "Well i wish i could say the same" he chuckled. He thought for a while "How about you tell me something about you that i don't already know and I'll get closer to you" Jon said realizing that i was cold. "Or i just walked right back in the hotel" I smiled. "Okay...if you have the key" he laughed. "Ugghh..Fine I'm a real blonde" I told him and he got closer. "Really?" he asked. I nodded "I don't ever talk to my father" I told him and he got closer and i could feel his warmth on my skin now. "I'm a Virgin" I told him and he laughed a bit. "It's not funny!" I told him. "I'm not laughing at that..i just don't know why someone would'nt want to try and hit that" Jon said turning me on. He got in front of me and grabbed my face and kissed me hard with his tongue sliding into my mouth. My heart was beating fast and I didn't want to anything here. Jon shoved me up ageist his car and i stopped him. "Jon..." i said and he stopped.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The next night when we got home i was so worn out from working out with Colby. Jon and i were on the couch i had my head in his lap. "night!" Joe and Carly said. "Haley i have to use the bathroom" Jon said sliding out from under my head. "Alright" i smiled and he bent down and kissed me and Britt came by and kneed him in the ass and i bit his lip. "Oww" he laughed. "Sorry...that wasn't my fault" I told him. He walked into the bathroom and Britt and Colby went to bed. Not long after i heard moans coming from the bathroom and i was getting turned on hearing Jon moan. I got up and knocked on the bathroom door "Hold on!" Jon said shuffling stuff around. He opened the door and he was in his boxers. I bit my bottom lip "Yes...?" Jon asked. I smiled "Umm do you need any help?" i asked him. Jon's eyes widened and i opened the door and seen the playboy magazine with my face on the cover with my body naked. "2010 that was a great year" I laughed. I looked down and Jon had a hard-on and i giggled. "But you wont need that anymore" I threw the magazine in the trash and kissed Jon hard and he put on me on the sink still kissing me and I smiled and Jon took off my shorts putting his hand on my thigh and i was moaning in between the kisses and I took off my shirt and Jon took off his boxers and he started biting my neck. "Ohhh!" i moaned and Jon knew he hit my turn on spot. He slid his cock into me and thrust back and forth. Then he got faster and he moaned loud. "Ohhhh fuckkk! Haley!" he moaned again. I was trying not to moan but then it came out of me loud. "OHHH!' my moan was louder then i thought it would be. "Jon I'm going to cum" i told him. "Not yet...hold on" he told me. He started going even faster and harder "Ohh" i moaned biting my lip. Jon cumed inside me and then he got even more faster and I moaned even louder then before. "Cum!" he told me and i did what he said. Are breaths were heavy and Jon kissed me on the lips softly and smiled as he looked into my eyes. "Come on..lets go to bed" he said and we got dressed and walked in the room. I was so tired that i cuddle right up to Jon and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I woke up to the sound of Colby laughing. Jon had just gotten dressed as i opened my eyes. "Hey hon, You're up" Jon smiled and kissed me soft. "Yea.." i told him still half asleep. I sat up and rubbed my eyes and Jon chuckled "Tired?" he asked. Britt came in and smile at me "Come one Haley we're suppose to meet Triple H today and do our test" Britt told me and just then my heart beating fast and I took a deep breath and Jon heard me. 'You'll be fine Babe" he kissed me softly on the lips and Britt walked out. I took another deep breath. "I have to get dressed now" i told him. "Yea you do" he laughed as i got up and got dressed. When i got done i laced up my boots and walked out of the room. Jon followed behind me and i sat down in the kitchen as Jon made something to eat. "Are we all driving in the same car?" Joe asked. "Umm if so it can't be Colby's car" Jon laughed. "Yea not all of can fit in my car" Colby laughed along with Jon. "Then we're taking your car Jon" Joe said and walked to the door. Colby shut off all the lights and we all walked out of the door and went to Jon's car. Jon got in the drivers side and i got in the passenger and everyone else got in the back. Jon shook his head as all of them were creamed in the back of the car. We drove for a while "Jon hurry I have to piss!" Colby told him. "I'm already going over the speed limit so just chill man!" Jon told him. I giggled and covered my mouth "What so funny?" Jon asked me. "I love you" I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek and he smiled and gripped tighter on the wheel of the car. I looked back and Colby and Joe was staring at me. "What...?" i asked. Colby shook his head and Joe smiled big I looked at Jon "Something i said wrong?" i asked Jon. "Nope..." he grabbed my hand and held it.

We got to the WWE main building and my heart was beating really fast. "Just remember what ever happens you girls are all so good" Colby said as we got out of the car. I stopped as Jon and all of them started walking then Jon stopped and looked back at me. "You okay?" he asked. "Just freaking out" I told him. "Just breath and take it all in one by one" Jon smiled and kissed me on the lips and then took my hand and we walked in together. Triple H was waiting in the lobby and i seen a boy get pick up by cops and taken out of the building. Jon let go of my hand and put his hand on my back. "Hi I'm Brittney" Britt shook Triple H's hand and then Carly smiled "I'm Carly" she said. "And this most be Haley...i heard amazing thing about you from Jane" He smiled. I looked down as he said my step aunts name. 'i'm sure you have" I smiled and i shook his hand. "Okay lets get started, just followed my wife there" Triple H pointed to his wife who had the door opened that led to a huge ring. I looked at Jon "Just breath" he smiled and we all walked into the room. "Oh we wont be needing you guys in there" Stephen said to them. All of us girls walked in and the men stayed outside the room. "Okay we read all your files on you girls" Stephen smiled friendly. "Carly you have some missing spots in there why?" she asked as our eyes went onto her. "I got hurt for a while there' Carly told her. "Brittney we can see that you have a great wrestling back ground and you are very well trained before this all..good job" Stephan smiled at her. "Now Haley..." she looked at me with dead eyes. "I am doing this for your father...he says you're really good and I'm taking his word for it so you all have to past this one last test and you'll either make it or break it" she told us and we heard a hard smack and turned around. "Get in this ring right now!" Triple H yelled and we all stood up and I slid under the ropes and in the ring and both girls went through the ropes. "That was good Haley" Triple H clapped. "Now get on the ground and do 50 push-ups!" he yelled at us. I counted and went down all the way and back up and then stood up. "Good job Haley" Triple H said "Now back slam on the mat!" he told me and i fell on my back and got up. "Again!" he yelled. Britt just got done with her push-ups and started doing what i was doing. "Now run! run!" he yelled and i took off ruining and Stephen was writing on paper and it was like i was racing. "Come on Carly!" Triple H screamed at her and Britt and i did killers and Britt and i were neck and neck each time. When we got done Carly just started on her killers. "pull ups now!" Triple H yelled at us. Britt and I both ran up and i jumped on the ground and did 50 pull-ups. "Chin ups!" Triple H yelled at me while Britt was still doing pull-ups. I got to 40 and almost gave up but Britt jumped on the bar and it gave me energy to keep going and then i so to fifty. "Hold it!" Triple H yelled at me. "HOLD IT!" he was screaming at me now as i almost slipped. "Now down" he ordered me and I wanted to quit but i knew i worked to hard to quit at this stage. "In the ring Now!" he screamed at me and Britt. We both ran to the ring and we both slid under the ropes and both stood in the the middle of the ring. Carly just did her last pull-up and me and Britt smiled and hugged each other feeling relief. "You did good" I told Britt. "Thanks i tired to keep up with you though" she laughed. Carly slid into the ring and stood up. She wasn't smiling at all she was almost crying. Triple H went over to Stephen and starting talking to her. My heart still was beating faster. Triple H looked back at us and then Stephen started talking lower. "Oh my! I'm shaking so bad" I told Britt. Finally they both came over to us. "You all worked your asses off to get here but we both think one of you need to work a little bit more to get there" Triple H spoke. "Sorry Carly...we can't take you yet" Stephen frowned and they walked away. Britt and i went over to Carly has she started crying. "I'm so sorry" I told her. She hugged us tighter. "What am i going to do without you girls?" Carly asked crying. Britt and i looked at each other and gave each other a high five for making it.

We walked out and the guys were sleeping in the chairs. I poked at Jon and leaned down and kissed him. "Mmm" Jon moaned opening his eyes slowly. I pulled away from the kiss and he smiled and looked at me and i nodded and he knew i made it. He looked at Carly and Britt and i pulled him up and walked him over to the door. "Carly didn't make it" I told him. "Oh wow..." Jon said. Jon grabbed my face and smiled and i smiled back. "Do you want to go out tomorrow night...just me and you" Jon asked. i nodded and smiled and he kissed me lightly on the cheek. Joe walked up to us and he didn't look happy at all. "Come on..." Joe said and we walked to the car. We all got in and Jon held my hand as he drove and I looked down and smiled at the thought of us being together forever. I bit my bottom lip and realized thing were going by really fast. Just two months i met Jon and Britt and Carly and Joe and Colby one the same say. When we got back to the hotel Carly started packing because she had to get back home. I walked in Joe's room as Carly was packing and Joe was sitting at the end of his bed. Carly was balling her eyes out and Joe looked like he was about to cry. "Carly..." i really didn't have anything to say. She looked up at me tears rolling down her face. I looked at her not saying a word then sitting next to her hugging her tight. I started to cry myself "I'm going to miss you so much" I told her. Colby came in and sat in the room with us as well "You're going to make it here...just give it time' Colby smiled at her. I felt a hand on my shoulder and i looked up and Jon was standing next to me I got up and hugged Jon and cried into his chest and her rubbed my back to sooth me. Carly was done packing and put on her shoes and Joe grabbed her back. "I'm going to drive her to the airport" Joe told us. I turned around and hugged Carly again and more tears spilled out of my eyes. "Bye Haley" she told me and Jon hugged me and Britt then hugged Britt and we all walked out and into the living room by the door. "Bye!" Carly said and Jon hugged me from behind. "She'll be fine babe" Jon kissed my cheek. "I hope so.." i turned to him. He whipped my tears on my face. I smiled and he picked me up off the ground and took me into the room and closed the door with his foot. I couldn't see anything as the room was pitch black. He put me on the bed and lied right next to me and I cuddled up to him. It was quiet without Carly here but was that a good thing? Jon put his arm around me and it seems he was out like a light. I couldn't sleep at all i slid out from his arms and walked out of the bedroom to find Britt sitting in the kitchen. "Can't sleep?" she asked me. I shook my head "All i can think about it Carly" i told her. "Me too" Britt lowered her head. It just upset me that Carly was really gone. Joe came walking through the door and he had tears in his eyes. He didn't say a word to us he just walked right in his room and passed out. After a while i knew Carly was really gone when she didn't want through the door. "Alright I'm going to bed..we have to be at up for RAW" i laughed and walked in the room and closed the and walked at the end of the bed and Jon was half out of the blanket and i giggled a bit and lied next to him. I covered myself up and went to bed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

I woke up and didn't feel to well. Jon had a towel around his waist in the room and i bit my bottom lip as I was starting to get horny. I got up and ran my fingers softly down his back going over the scar on it. He turned around and smiled and kissed me on the cheek. "Goof afternoon' Jon whispered in my ear. I nodded and I kissed him on the lips. I went to pull away but he pulled my back making me kiss him longer. He had his hand on my lower back pulling me closer and closer. His hair was still wet as was is body to. "Jon..you're wet" I told him pulling away. 'Am I?" he asked smirking at me. I stuck my tongue out at him and he tackled me. "Ahhh! Jon! You're getting me all wet" I told him laughing. "That's the point' his voice darker and husky. I stopped fighting him and let him kiss me. We kissed for a long time and then he whispered that he would continue this later tonight. I laughed and he had to get dressed "You're so distracting...I'm trying to get dressed and I keep getting off track" Jon laughed. "I can help you with that" i laughed unzipping his pants. He pushed me away and chuckled "I don't need help getting undressed" he told me. "Awe! I thought we could have a little fun..you party pooper!" I smiled and walked out the bedroom. Colby and Britt were sitting at the table in the kitchen. Joe was pacing around the hotel room and i walked over by him. "Hey Joe what's wrong?" i asked him. "Just thinking about Carly" he told me. "Joe I know you don't want to hear this...but" He cut me off. "Don't even say it!" he yelled at me. I walked away and and sat by Britt and she smiled at me and i just waved. Jon came out and closed his door. He grabbed his jacket and threw it at me. "What's this for?" i asked him. "It's going to get cold later tonight" Jon smiled at me. "So what we doing tonight?" I asked. "Well you can go out like we planed..or we can do a little more" Jon pulled my hair and then kissed me. Colby stood up as did Britt and they went to the door. 'Coming...?" Colby asked as Jon and i still kissed.

When we got to the arena I got really dirty looks from A.j lee and another girl that I didn't know. "Just don't pay attention to them" Jon said grabbing my hand and kissing it and we walked up a bunch of steps and then sat down why the guys got ready. Jon and Colby both walked out laughing "What so funny?" Britt asked them. Jon's eyes widened "I have no clue what you're talking about" he lied. "Mhmm sureee" i laughed and Britt rolled her eyes. Then Aj lee came by and i looked at her divas belt. She stopped "Got a problem?" A.j asked. I shook my head "Good we got need newbies ruining around thinking they own this place" A.j lee told us. Jon turned to A.j "Why don't you just chill the fuck out you crazy bitch" Jon snapped at her. "Awe Dean I'm only having fun" A.j smiled. Jon sat next to me and tied his boots. "Well off i go" A.j said skipping away. "You going to be okay?" Jon asked. I nodded and then seen my dad and hid my face but he seen me right away. He smiled big "Honey!" he came over and i stood up and he hugged me tight. Jon stood up and Colby and Britt looked confused. "Its been forever you gotten so big!" he smiled and i just smiled. Jon looked at me then back at the man that had just hugged me. "You've could called me and told me you were coming" my dad said. I looked at him "You could have called me out of the ten years" I looked down and Jon knew that his man was my father. "Honey you know i get busy..." My dad whispered to me. "To busy to call me out of ten years..that's funny" I told him i started biting my tongue because I was about ready to punch him in the face. My father looked at Jon and Jon put his on my back and they stared each other down for a long time. "Lets go babe" Jon told me and Joe just walked out and we left up to the doors where the stars lead. "What was that about?" Colby asked me. I shook my head "Nothing..." I fake smiled at him. "Our match is about to start" Jon told them and Colby and Joe went down the steps together and Colby went by himself and we watched the match from where we were at.

The shield won the match and I cheered for Jon and then Jane walked up to me. "Hey Haley" she smiled. I turned around "Jane!" i hugged her. "Hows my favorite niece?" she asked and Britt's eyes widened. "I'm good what's up?" i asked her. "We decide to have you and Britt make your debut on smack down tomorrow" Jane smiled. "Oh thanks!" i smiled. "Your tag team match will be up ageist A,j lee and Kaitlyn" she told us. Oh no i thought and I think Britt was thinking the same thing. After we got back to the hotel we started packing to go on the road. "They're going to kick our ass" Britt laughed. Jon came in the room and laughed a bit "What's funny?" I asked him. "Nothing just you know we're on smackdown to?" he asked us. "When aren't you guys?" i asked him laughing. Britt joined in with me and Jon tackled me down to the ground and we both started laughing. Jon kissed me and he was almost on top of me and i still had to pack. "Are you girls driving with us?" Colby said at Jon's door. "If you want us to..." Britt said. "Yea!" Colby told her. "But what if i don't want to" I told them joking. Jon shot his head at me "I'm kidding!" I wrapped my arms around this neck and smiled hugging him tight and not letting go. "Why are you two on the floor?" Colby asked. "I speared her to the ground" Jon laughed. Joe came up to the door 'you girls ready...we have to get on the road soon" Joe asked us. "Yup!" Britt looked at me. "Nope!" I laughed. "Dang you take forever!" Jon laughed. "It wouldn't be forever if you wouldn't distract me" i laughed and Jon got off me and i packed the rest of my clothes.

We were in the van and Jon started falling asleep in next to me and i giggled a bit as he kept opening and closing his eyes trying to stay awake. "Don't fight it Jon...just sleep" i told him. "Huh? I'm awake!" he smiled and then rested his head on my shoulder. "Well you need sleep" i told him. "Mhmm" he nodded and not to long after that he was passed out. "Hey Colby..." I said. His head turned to me "Yeah..?" he asked. "Umm nothing never mind" i told him not wanting to tell him anymore. "Haley who was that man?" Britt finally asked me. I looked down at Jons feet. "A man that i thought would be there for me" I told her. ""So he's your father?" Colby asked. I laughed "Hardly" and i smiled i thought it was funny. "Then what is he to you?" Colby asked. "Just someone who made me to brake me" I told him. They dropped it right then and there.

I woke up in the hotel and got ready right away to do the rehearsal for RAW. Jane was standing in the ring as our music went off and we came down the ramp and I slid into the ring and Britt went through the ropes and then A.j lee and Kaitlyn came down. After rehearsal i wasn't really happy with the out come of what was going to happen but Britt and I got our gear on and walked over by the curtain and I put my hair down out of its ponytail. Then our music started playing and I was becoming over whelmed. "Lets go!" Britt smiled and we walked out and there was so many people my heart was beating so fast. We both got into the ring and then our music stopped and A.j lee's music played and she skipped around the ring with the Divas belt and I stared at it and then she got into the ring and held it up and then tried to go after me and the ref stopped her. Then Kaitlyn's went off and she came down to to the ring and Kaitlyn smiled. "Her top is broke" I whispered to Britt. Britt started laughing and then the i stepped out of the ring and Britt was going to go up ageist Kaitlyn as the ref rang the bell they both went after each other punching and the Britt almost pinned her but A.j got in the ring and stomped on Britt and i ran after A.j and closed lined her her back hitting the mat hard. The ref told us to get back on the ring side and we did. Kaitlyn almost pinned Britt but she kicked out. "Come on Britt!" I yelled. She got up and swung her foot and hit Kaitlyn in the face, She tagged me in and Kaitlyn tagged A.j in and i went after her. Her back hitting the mat harder than before. "Get up!" i yelled grabbing her by the hair, "Let go of the hair!" the ref yelled at me and ran her into the steel post. Britt laughed loud and i tagged her in and then grabbed A.j and then Britt got on the top rope jumping right on A.j and went for a pin but A.j kicked out at two. Britt tagged me in and then grabbed A.j and I ran at A,j spearing her and Britt got out and i went for the pin but then the Shields music started playing and i stood up fast and Britt yelled at me to get the pin and i went over to the ropes as Dean, Seth and Roman came down the stairs with their belts and they jumped over the black barricades. Dean stood by the ring and Roman and Seth went on other side. Just then A.j grabbed me and climbed on me and tried to put the black widow on me for a minute she couldn't get in it the she did. "HAAA!" I screamed. Then Britt ran in the ring punching A,j in the head and she fell to the ground and Kaitlyn went after Britt spearing her to the mat and i looked at Britt and A.j turned me around and kicked me in the head and i went down hard. "ONE!, TWO!, THREE!" the ref hit the mat and A.j got off of me and ran out of the ring I looked of at the shield. Dean smiling and backing up and Seth started yelling at Dean and Britt came to my side holding her rib. I just looked at the Shield staring at Dean Ambrose.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

After the show we went back to the hotel. i unlaced my boots feeling so beat up. Jon came in the room to me and sat next to me on the bed "Hey..." he told me. I smiled and kissed him on his cheek. "You okay?" he asked. I nodded "Just feel tired" I told him. "You will be..." he smiled. I started undressing and i turned around he was biting his bottom lip. I didn't have a shirt on anymore and he thought it was sexy. I bent down and kissed him and he grabbed me by the waist and pulled me on top of him laying back on his bed. I was on top of him but then i heard Britt moaning and I laughed and lied my head on Jon's chest. "Ugghh time to turn up the music!" Jon said as Britt and Colby got louder. I got off of Jon and took off my shorts as his back was to me. The music went up loud and he turned around to find me naked and i smiled and he jumped on me kissing my neck. I moaned a little has he bit down lightly then he started taking off his pants and I helped him take off his shirt and we started kissing. Jon slipped his hand between my legs and kept biting my neck. He started rubbing my clit. I moaned lightly and the rolled over pulling me on top of him. "Suck me." Jon ordered me. I moaned as my mouth on the head of my cock teasing him. He threw my head back in his eyes rolled back as well."Ohhh!" I heard Jon moan. "I need to cum" Jon said grabbing a hand full of my hair. "FUCKKKKKKK!" Jon screamed and shot a load in my mouth.

I woke up with Jons arms around me our body's still naked. I slid out from under him and got dressed. My body hurt a little. I walked out the door and Colby just got out of his room and he smiled at me and i walked in the kitchen to find Britt and Joe eating. "Hungry?" Joe asked. I shook my head and sat next to Britt. "So what's on the todo list for today?" I asked. "Well why don't you go wake Jon up and we can get to the gym" Joe laughed. "Do i have to?" I laughed knowing how much Jon wanted to sleep in. Colby nodded and i got up and walked back into the room and lied next to Jon shaking him. "Babe...you have to get up" I told him. "Ugghh" he rolled over and put his arms around me. "Babe..come on!" I told him. "I don't want to" he smiled kissing me on the cheek. I pushed him off of me "Get ready or you wont get sex at all" i laughed and he sat up fast and i walked out the door laughing. "What's funny?" Joe asked, "Jon..." I laughed and Britt was already ready and i put on my shoes and lied back in the chair. Jon came out and stool Joe's last pancake off his plate. "Hey that was mine" Joe pouted. "Well now it's mine" Jon smiled and shoved it is mouth. I laughed and got up and over by the door grabbing my jacket and putting it on me and zipping it up. Jon out on his shoes still chewing the pancakes in his mouth. Jon got up and reached over me and grabbed his jacket and i leaned up on the wall. He smiled at me and put on his jacket "You know you're short" he told me. My mouth dropped and he started laughing and went to kiss me on my cheek and i flinched away. "really you're going to be like that?" he asked me. I nodded and he clinched his hands and walked out the door. "What's wrong with him?" Britt asked me. "I made him mad but it's whatever" I laughed. Joe shook his head and walked out the door. "You don't want to make Jon mad Haley" Colby told me. I walked out the door and to the Van to find Jon in the back seat. I got in the van and went to sit next to him and he moved away from me. "Really Jon? It was a joke" i told him. He didn't say anything and sat next to Colby and Britt.

It was Monday and Jon was still kind of mad at me still but he was talking to me again. "Babe..." I asked Jon. He looked at me "I love you" i told him. He nodded not saying it back. Jane came up to me "Okay remember Jon you are supposed to try to distracted Haley much as possible and Can you tell Britt that her ring name is Alexa Harmony" Jane smiled and walked away. Then not too long after that Britt met up with us "Hey Jane wanted me to tell that your ring name is Alexa Harmony" i smiled at her. "Okay..whats yours?" she asked. "It's staying the same" I told her. "Okay ready?" she asked. I nodded and kissed Jon on the cheek and walked tried to walk away and he grabbed my arm and pulled me back. "What..?" i asked him. He stood up and kissed me so rough and using his tongue. We both pulled away slow "Does that mean you forgive me?" i asked him. He smiled and kissed me one more time "Oooo" Colby laughed. We pulled away again Jon hugged me tight and i walked down the stairs and over to the curtain. "You ready?" Britt asked me. I nodded and our music started playing and we walked down the ramp. "Introducing the new divas Haley Darkness and Alexa Harmony!" the guy said as we came to the ring. My gear was all purple and black and so was Britt's. We both got into the ring and A.j lee music started playing and she skipped around he ring with the divas belt and then got in like last time. I wanted to go right at her the Kaitlyn was in the ring not to long after that. "You're never going to get this!" A.j lee screamed in my face as she pointed to her belt that the ref took away. Then he rand the bell and i went after her punching and kicking her. The ref pulled me off of her and she stood up and tag Kaitlyn in. She got in slowly and stared me down and then went to turn around to tag A.j lee in and but A.j lee jumped down and I speared Kaitlyn to the ground and A.j lee went to run but Britt closed line her. The shields music started playing and I looked around and didn't see them but Kaitlyn speared me and I kicked out at two and when she stood me up i jumped in the air swinging my foot around and hitting her in the jaw knocking her out. I jumped on her and went of the pin "ONE! TWO THREE!" the ref hit the mat and the bell rang. "And the winners are Haley Darkness and Alexa Harmony!" the guy yelled into the mic and Britt came into the ring and we hugged each other and the ref out up my arm and the shield came out of no where and surrounded us in the ring. I looked at Britt and either of us were smiling anymore. Kaitlyn and Aj lee had already taken off. Dean Ambrose jumped on the outside of the ring then bent down and came in. Roman and Seth followed. Seth handed Dean the mic "That was good you faught hard and it worked" Dean said. "But...you don't belong here so leave!" Romans voice was darker. I looked at them all and tired so hard not to laugh Britt and I just stood there. "How about you try and make us leave!" i spit at Dean. Dean stepped forward and then Seth stopped him by putting his arm in front of Dean. We started each other down for a long time then Dean looked back at Seth "Lets go man" Dean said as they turned around leaving the ring.

That night coundn't move without my rib hurting. I kept whimpering every time i moved. "What's wrong babe?" Jon asked me cuddling me in bed. "My rib hurts so bad" i told him. He got up and turned on the light and sat back on the bed "Let me see" he said pulling up my shirt. A big bruise was on my rib cage "Awww babe" Jon said and he kissed my rib cage. "Owww" I said as it stung. I closed my eyes tight "Does it hurt that bad?" he asked, I nodded with a tears rolling down my face. "Do you want to get it looked at?" he asked me. "No...it just needs to heal" I told him pulling my shirt back down and rolled over and Jon took a deep breath "Okay but if you don't get better by next week we're taking you in to get looked at" Jon told me turning the light off and going back to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

I woke up to the sound of Joe laughing really loud. "Ugghh!" I said to myself. "What's wrong?" Jon asked me. "Joe laughs too loud" I rolled over to find Jon in his dresser. "Oww" I said holding my rib cage. Jon closed he's dresser and came over to me and smiled "Joe has his wife and daughter over" Jon told me sitting on the bed and kissing me. I put my head on his lap and closed my eyes. Jon started running his fingers through my hair. I smiled as it felt kind of good to know he was there for me. "Do you want to meet them?" Jon asked me. I opened my eyes slowly and he gave me a half smile and kissed my forehead. I heard foot steps come up to our door and then it opened. "Joe wants to know if Haley is going to come out and see his wife and daughter?" i heard Colby say. Jon looked at me and i nodded "Yea we'll be out there in a little bit" Jon told him and Colby shut the door softly. "Come on baby'" he told me and i sat up and my rib cage started hurting more it felt like I was going to cry. "You going to be able to walk?" Jon was me coming over to my side. I nodded and and he let go of me and i started to walk and it hurt like hell but didn't show it. I walked out the door looking like i was fine. Joe seen me and smiled "Look she's alive!" Joe laughed. I nodded and walked over to him and his wife was sitting next to him and holding his hand. I smiled at Joe and a little girl was running around like she was on happy pills. "Come here little one" Jon said kneeling down and Joe's daughter came running at him and he picked her up. "uhh! You're getting heavy what has you mom been feeding you' Jon smiled. "I dont know!" she said her voice so girly and cute. "You don't know?" Jon was almost talking in a baby voice. She shook her head "Want to say hi to Haley?" Jon asked her turning her to face me. "Say hi Haley!" Jon was now talking in a baby voice and It was so cute. "Hi Hawie" she smiled and waved to me. "That's a good girl" Jon chuckled and put her back on the ground. I giggled and couldn't stop and Jon wrapped his arms around me. "Oh you two are together?" Joe's wife asked. "Honey..I told you that Jon and Haley were together" Joe smiled. Jon hugged me tighter and I closed my eyes hard as my rib cage began to hurt again. "Jon i think you're holding her a bit too tight" Colby laughed. Jon let go of me and looked at me "Are you okay?" he asked. I nodded lying to him"See Colby she's fine" Jon threw in his face. "Whatever you say but when she loses oxygen from you holding her that tight I'll be the first one to tell you i told you so" Colby teased him. I shook my head and lied in on Jon chest "I need a beer" Jon chuckled and pulled me away and i sat on the couch next to Britt. Suddenly Joe's daughter came running up and jumped in my lap and I cliched my teeth in pain as she punched my rib cage. Joe seen what happened and a tear rolled down my face "Oh be careful honey Haley is hurt" Joe told her. "Now what do you say to her?" Joe's wife asked there daughter. "I sowwie" she smiled at me and then hugged me and I kind of smiled. "It's fine" I told them all. "Come here honey" Joe's wife told daughter and she climb off my lap and into her moms arms. "Don't that just make you want kids?" Colby asked. "No!" I heard Jon say from the kitchen over hearing us. I laughed and Colby rolled his eyes and then Jon came in and sat next to me putting his free arm around me.

Later that day we had to get ready to tape smack down and my rib hurt so bad I started crying in the locker room. "Haley you okay?" Britt asked me. I shook my head and sat down holding my rib cage. "You should really get your rib cage looked at..She could have broken something" Britt told me. "No I'm good" I told her. Britt walked out and then came back in the a doctor "Britt i told you i was fine!" I yelled at her. "Then you wont mind if the doctor looks at it" she smiled. I rolled my eye and the doctor examined my rib and then shook his head "It don't look broke or anything just really bruise..you wont be able to do any matches tonight but it should be better by Raw next Monday" he told me. "Alright thanks doc" Britt smiled. "What the hell Britt?" i asked. "I'm sorry...just you'll have to wait for RAW" he told me. I walked out and went to find Jon to tell him but he was already out in the ring facing Dolph Ziggler. I was sheering him on as much as i could without hurting my ribs. Jon won his match and he walked back up the steps and I was lying in on of the chairs holding my rib cage. He came over and sat by me. "Babe...you really need to get it looked at" he looked me. "I did..." i told him. "Okay...what did they say?" he asked me. "That i should be healed by next Monday" I told him. "Sp why are you crying?" Jon asked me. I sat up and I hugged him and he put his arms around me "Cause it hurts so bad" I told him. "Want me to get her ice?" Colby asked and i felt Jon nodded and Colby left the room. Joe sat next to us. Then Britt walked in not long after that "Did you guys see my match i just won?" Britt asked laughing. I opened my eyes and I felt dizzy so i closed them again shutting them hard. "She don't look to well" Britt came to my side. Colby came back with some Ice and I lied back and Jon put the cold Ice on my rib cage where it was bruised. Then Jane came in "Hey Haley we have something that we want you to do" she told me. I looked at her and as did Jon "We need thought that Dean Ambrose and your character should kiss on RAW next week" Jane smiled. Jon looked at me then back at Jane "Why?" he asked. "Well we want Haley and Alexa Harmony to go heel" Jane smiled. "Wait...huh?" I asked her. "Oh come one babe...I think you would look sexy as a heel" Jon bit down on his lip and put his hand on my thigh. "Okay it's set then you two will become heels" Jane laughed "Take care guys" she said walking away. "So newbies already beating out the divas" Colby laughed. I laughed but it hurt "Ohh don't make me laugh Colby" i told him. "That was so funny I forgot to laugh" Britt made fun of Colby.

We got back to the hotel and had to get ready to go on the road again for RAW. It took us 16 hours to get to our o=new hotel room. "Ugggh!" I said as my body hurt. "No sex tonight?" Jon asked. I opened my eyes and stared him down. We both were staring each other down now. "You have beautiful eyes" Jon said and i giggled and looking away breaking the stare and my rib hurt again. "Oww" i said laughing. "If it hurts why are you laughing?" Jon asked me. "Cause it hurts so bad it's funny" I smiled and he turned off the light and lied next to me putting his arm around me. Colby and Britt were being loud again and we didn't have any music this time so I turned on the t.v. but they got louder. Jon laughed a bit then fell asleep and i fell asleep not to long after he did. When i woke up my rib cage felt a little better. Jon was smiling and then my phone went off and i bent to get it but the call stopped. I looked at it and seen it was my moms number and i called it back. "Who was it?" Jon asked. "Shhh" i said putting my hand over his mouth but it went right to voice mail. "Shit!" i said something not feeling right. "I'll be right back" I told Jon. "What's wrong?" Jon asked. "Nothing...just going to talk to Britt" I smiled. I walked out of the bedroom and walked into Colby s room. Britt was up watching t.v and Colby was sound asleep. "I need to talk to you Britt" i said. "Yea sure come on in" she smiled and I sat at then end of the bed trying not to wake Colby up. "Is this about the loud sex, Cause if so I'm sorry just went Colby hits that spot" I cut her off "No! its..its not about your sex life" I laughed. "Ohh...then what is it?" she asked. "It's about my mom...I'm worried " I told Britt. "I'm sure you're just over thinking things" she smiled at me again."Britt she called and then didn't answer when i tried to call her back" I told her. "Listen Haley..she's fine now go to your man he might be missing you already" she laughed. "Yea i guess you're right" I smiled and got up and walked over to the door and went to leave. "Oh yeah haley" she stopped me. "Yea?" i asked. "Happy birthday" she smiled. "Shhh! Don't tell anyone" i said leaving the room and Jon was in the kitchen getting something to eat. "So!" i laughed. He grabbed me quickly and pulled me close to him and are faces were close. "You smell good" Jon told me. "I hope so" i laughed and wrapped my arms around his neck and he started swaying me back and forth with his body. Jon let out a growl and i giggled "Did you just growl?" i asked him. He nodded and gave me a half smirk. "You're so sexy..mmm so hot" Jon told me. Oh god Jon was horny and i couldn't do anything about because of my rib cage still hurting. He kissed me softly and slid his tongue into my mouth and not too long we started making out. "Mmm i can't wait to show RAW how i love you" Jon said. "What did you just say?" i asked him my heart beating fast. "I'm going to show Raw how i love you" he looked at me confused. "you love me?" i asked him. He nodded 'Yea..yea I do love you" he smiled big and kissed me on the lips and I felt like a could fly right then. Jon kept swaying still and I was kind of liking it as he put his hands on my sides and kept going down further. "Jon..." i said tired as hell still. "Lets eat!" he smiled and handed me a plate of food.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

When Monday came by I was fully healed and i felt better then ever. I was really nervous about the kiss on RAW Jon winked at me and I looked down as my face got red. "Remember you girls are going to win the match with Funkadactyls" Jane told Britt and I. "We got this Jane" Britt smiled. I helped Britt fix her name on the back of her that said Alexa Harmony. "Lets go" I took a deep breath and went over by the curtains and Britt stood next to me. The Funkadactyls were already inside the ring dancing. Our music started playing and I started shaking and Britt and I walked out and down the curtain and people gave me high fives and other people hugged Alexa "This is a tag team match set for one fall and the opponents are Haley Darkness and Alexa Harmony" the guy said into the mic . We both slid under the ring and smiled at the girls in front of. "You go first" I told Alexa and she smiled. Niomi stepped in the ring and the ref rang the bell. Alexa went after her kicking her right away and it wasn't long until the Shields music started playing and my heart beat faster. The caught Alexa off guard and Niomi almost got the pin but Alexa kicked out. "Come on Alexa!" I yelled at her as she crawled her way and tagged me in. I closed line Niomi and hit Cameron in the face ans she fell on the ground. I grabbed Niomi and slammed her into the steel post and she screamed loud. Dean Ambrose was right by Alexa by the announce table. He was talking into then head set and I took my eyes off just a minute and Niomi came out of no where close lining me and i hit the mat hard. Niomi grabbed me by the hair and then slapped me in the face. "Haley!" I heard Alexa say and i Niomi when you butt me in the face but i moved fast her butt hitting the mat hard and i pinned her with the refs voice counting to three. I stood up and Alexa came into the ring hugging me and the Funkadactyls ran out fast. We turned around and we must have forgotten out the Shield Because they were coming inside the ring. Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins were in the ring now and Roman Reigns on the other side but out side the ring. I backed out a little but Alexa stood her ground and didn't move a bit. Dean Ambrose and I stared each other down again and Roman started yelling something. "What the hell you want?!" Alexa yelled at Dean and Seth. Dean was getting close to me and I slapped him in the face and he held it was the pain hit his cheek. "You leave me the hell alone!" I screamed at Dean. He gave me a slight smile and held his face. I went to walked away with Alexa but Dean grabbed my arm tight "Let go of me!" i yelled at him. He pulled me up to him are faces only centimeters away and he smiled while people booed us. He kissed me with force and slipped his tongue in my mouth sending fireworks through my body "Haley!" Alexa yelled at me as me and Dean started clawing at each other. Finally we pulled away and he gave me a half smile and then backed up laughing and he climbed out of the ring. Alexa tuned me to her "What the hell?" she asked me. I just looked at Dean Ambrose as he jumped back over the barricades and I giggled a bit.

"Did I hurt you babe?" I asked as we were back stage. "Ohh you'll make up for it later" Jon tapped me in the ass. I was so turned on by him as he leaned down and kissed me and I moaned pulling him closer to me. He chuckled and opened his eyes "Someone is a bit horny" Jon said. I bit my bottom lip and nodded and Jon chuckled putting his on my hips. "Not here" Jon whispered to me. I was still biting my bottom lip. When we got to the hotel my phone was sitting on the counter and it was going off.I picked it up not looking who it was "Hello?" i asked. _"Umm yes, is this Haley?" _I heard a voice say. "Yes this is" I laughed a bit. _"Mam..I don't know how to tell you this over the phone, Can you come down to the police station?"_ The women asked me. "Umm I think you have the wrong person" i told her. _"Is your mom Cally Darkness?"_ she asked me. "Yea, but how did you know that?" I asked her. _"I'm sorry Haley but we found your mother not breathing in her bed..we tried to bring her back but we couldn't"_ she said. Tears came rolling down my face and I fell to the ground. "No...no no" I said. Jon came to my side and hugging me then started rocking me back and forth. 'This can't happen" i cried into Jons chest. _"I'm really sorry...my best wishes to you" _She hung up the phone and it fell out of my hands and i cried even harder. Britt came to my side as she over heard what the lady said. "She's gone..." I couldn't stop crying. Britt was hugging me. I started screaming as I cried and I felt Jon jumped a bit. "Shhh" Jon said still rocking me back and forth trying to sooth me. Colby walked in the hotel with Joe "What's wrong?" Colby asked and Britt go up and took him in the room. I cried harder and Jon kissed me on the forehead. My heart fell like a shattered mirror broken and unfix-able. I cried for a long time until i fell asleep. When i woken up it all felt like a strange nightmare. I knew it was real because my heart hurt and Jon came in with a sorry look and i just rolled over not facing him. "Honey...someone is here for you" Jon said and i turned around to see my father. "Dad!" I got up and ran to him our body's hitting hard and i cried in his arms. He was running his hand on my hair "Shhh... I know honey" My dad said and he started crying. 'i know.." he cried harder. I knew this hit my dad hard because it takes a lot to make him cry. I heard the door shut behind my dad. "I'm so sorry honey" My dad cried.

After my dad and i cried for a long time he left but before he did he promised me he would be in my life more. I sat on the bed and Jon came in the room with a friendly smile. I looked down at the bed and Jon sat next to me "You going to be okay?" Jon asked me. "I hope so" i said a tear falling sown my face. "It's my fault" i told Jon and started crying again. "Babe...it's not even close to your fault" he hugged me tight. "I should have left her" I looked down. Jon didn't say anything but that was enough on how he felt. I cried for a while and then looked up at Jon was half asleep. I took a deep breath and then closed my eyes. I was so worn out and my heart hurt. It takes a lot out of a person to be torn.

I woke up again and it was night time. Jon was watching t.v with his arm around me. He looked over to me and smiled "You're up" he kissed my lips. I felt a little better but not by much. "How you feeling?" Jon asked. "Hungry..." i told him. He chuckled "Alright I'll make you something to eat" he told me kissing my cheek and walking out of the room. I walked to the door and heard Joe talking to Colby I opened the door a little bit. "I know it's sad" Colby whispered. "I'm hoping it don't take over her career" Joe said to Colby. i closed the door softly and I knew they were talking about me. I sat back on the bed and knew i had to put on a fake smile for everyone else. When Jon came back in i ate then we watched t.v together and then i fell asleep again.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

** Britt's pov**

I didn't like seeing Haley so down. Her mother had passed away but she put on a smile when I knew in minutes she would break down again. We were just about to the taping of smack down. A.j lee gave us dirty looks and Haley walked over to her "Haley.." I rolled my eyes following her. "You have a staring problem?" Haley asked A.j lee. "Oh...Haley you're never going to get this..." A.j almost shoved the divas title in her face. Then Dean walked up and grabbed Haley and stuck his tongue down her throat then they pulled away. A.j lee stared at her with crazy eyes "And you'll never get this" Haley teased her. "Ugghh!..you're...you're" A.j lee stomped her foot and walked away. Dean smirked at her and then Roman and Seth came over to us. The cameras went off and Jon let go off Haley and Joe and Colby walked away. Haley sat on the ground and i thought she was going to cry there but she didn't. After that it was about time for the shields tag team match with the big show and RVD and John Cena. It was a no disqualification match. We had to sit at the announce table and talk to the people there. We walked over to the announce table and Haley sat down next to Jerry and i sat down next to J.L.B. 'Hello: Jerry said. "Hi" Haley smiled. "The Destructive Divas just came and joined us" J.B.L said. "Well who else would it be?" I asked. "Now that we have you heard can I get your thoughts on the kiss between Dean Ambrose and you partner here Haley" Jerry asked me. "I think it was uncalled for and completely gross" I told him. "Your thoughts Haley?" Jerry turned to her. "It was amazing" Haley said giggling. "Well for everyone out there Dean Ambrose is a good kisser" Jerry said laughing. "Ooo!" Jerry said as Big show punched Dean in the face. Haley jumped in the ring as big show was about to knock him out. "No!" Haley yelled at him. Roman and Seth were on the ground. "Move!" Big show yelled at her. Haley stood up and Big show was way taller than her. "You're not going to touch him!" Haley was screaming at him now. "Is she crazy!? Big show will break her" Jerry said and Dean Ambrose went up behind big show and kicked his knee then looked at Haley and kissed her rough and then licking his lip pinning Big show. I stood up and looked at Haley as she just made the Shield win. Dean wrapped his arms around Haley kissing her again. Haley suddenly backed up when Roman and Seth got into the ring. "How about that for a kiss" I heard Jerry say laughing.

We all got back to the hotel. "I really thought he was going to hit me" Haley laughed. Jon's arm was around her and i smiled at them. Colby walked up to me pushing me into the wall and biting his bottom lip "You turned me on tonight" he told me and I kissed him and he started pulling at my pants then picked me up and carried me into the room throwing me on the bed. i laughed as he jumped on me "Ohh how i want you!" Colby voice got lower. "You can have me all you want!" I moaned as he bit my neck. His lips crashed onto mine and I could feel the sparks flying then I wanted to make a run for it as Colby stood up "Colby." I yelled as he pushed me against the wall pinning me down with his body. Then he used one hand to hold my hands above my head. I moaned as he bit to my neck and slowly move his free hand up my shirt. "Take your clothes off" Colby whispered to me stepping away. I didn't move then he pushed me back up against the wall and ripped my shirt off the his hands roughly kneaded my breasts. I pulled my hands away from him and quickly slid off my pajama shorts that were purple leaving my in nothing but my tiny pair of red boy short. I pulled my panties off and then quickly dropped to my knees and i could feel his erection against my thigh. He placed a rough kiss on my lips before tossing me over his shoulder and throwing me back on the bed then ositioned himself in between my legs. He slid his cock into causing me moan out in pleasure. He grabbed my hips and pulled me up into him as he pushed into me harder.

**Haleys pov**

I was so scared as i stood face to face with Big show. "No you dare put another hand on him" I yelled at Big show. I caught him off guard and Dean kicked him in the leg and he fell to the ground. Dean grabbed me mad shoved his tongue into my mouth setting off sparks. The Dean pinned Big show and he got up and kissed me again roughly. We pulled away and i looked back as Alexa was standing up and looked pissed. Roman and Seth got into the ring and i got scared.

When we got back to the hotel Colby and Britt right into the room and we heard them not to long after that as Jon and I were in the living room watching a movie. It was kind of making me horny. I looked at Jon and he kissed me softly and i made him kiss me harder biting his bottom lip. "Mmm babe" he pulled me away. "Whats gotten into you?" he asked me. I looked down "You only kiss me rough on t.v and I wanted it to be off t.v" i told him. "Babe...I don't kiss you rough off t.v cause well..." Jon couldn't think of anything. The he jumped on op of me and started kissing me rough shoving his tongue in my mouth and it sent me flying. My arms were around his neck and pulled at the collier of his shirt. The Joe walked out "Woah! You guys have a bedroom for that stuff' Joe laughed going to the bathroom. Jon and i pulled away us both laughing "Best kiss ever..." Jon told me kissed my forehead.

i woke up the next day and started packing. "I'll see you in a few days...I promise" Jon kissed my forehead and hugged me tight. Jon was leaving to go to Japan and we stayed here for Raw and smack down. I didn't want to let him go. "Babe...I have to go" He told me. "I don't want you to" I said hanging on to him. "I'll call you every night and text you during the day" he smiled. He kissed me on the lips as i let him go. we pulled away and he smiled and hugged me one last time. When I got back into the hotel i just fell asleep. Jon and I were walking a long the beach and i was wearing a white dress that flowed through the wind we were laughing, We came to a house and then I pulled him close and kissed him. He snaked his arms around me and lifted me up. He crashed us into the wall. He just snapped right You cheated on me you dirty slut!" Jon yelled at me. I felt scared. "Jon please! I didn't!" I yelled. "Fuck you!" Jon brought his fist around. My head snapped up and was breathing heavy. Jon wasn't there to comfort me and I'm glad he wasn't. I started crying as i realized that my dream was about my mom and her boyfriend. Britt must had heard me crying as she rushed into the room and hugging me. "Shhh...it's okay" Britt said. "It was horrible!" i yelled.

The days passed by so slow is felt like forever that the guys were gone. We met up with them in the next hotel. I knocked on the door "Coming!" I heard Jon yell and he swung the door opened and I jumped on him kissing him. The Britt came in and hugged Colby and sat on his lap. "Someone missed Jon" I heard Joe mock me. I pulled away and nodded. Jon carried me over to the couch and sat down on it so i was sitting on him. Then i seen Joe's daughter ruinning around i went to slid off of Jon but he grabbed my leg and put it back on him. I looked at Joes daughter then at Jon "It would be better if you stayed on me" Jon laughed as i started to feel his erection on my upper thigh. I bit my bottom lip knowing i had to wait longer to have sex with Jon. Joe's daughter came over to me and sat next to us mocking the way Jon was sitting. "Very cute!" Jon laughed and the little girl smiled big at him. Why didn't Jon want kids if he was so good with Joe's daughter?


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Haley**** pov**

It was RAW again and I was tired as hell. I was going to have a match with A.j lee again and Alexa is going to ring side. "You ready babe?" Jon asked me and sat on the bed. I nodded not saying anything "Whats wrong?" he asked me. I shook my head and then he grabbed my hands and stared into my eyes. "Tell me" he said to me. "I just need to take some time..." I told him. "What are you talking about?" Jon let me hands fall. "I don't know...just forget it" I told him.

When we got to Raw Britt had to do a promo and then we met up in the locker rooms. "Do you have..." I stopped talking us Jon looked at us. Britt nodded and kind of giggled. "What are you girls talking about?" Colby walked up to her and kissed her lightly. "Ummm...nothing" Britt lied to him. "Sure..." Jon chuckled tying his boots. He had his dog tags on and i wanted them but he wouldn't let me have them. "Babe.." I said walking up to him "Nope!" he started to run away knowing I was going for his dog tags. "Babe..please" i asked him. "Nope..." he smiled at me. "Ugghh!" I walked away and out to the curtain.

**Britt's pov**

It seems like Haley was getting better and she looked more fixed on her and the WWE. Haley was just about to pin A,j lee when the Shield came out. I had enough of this crap. Dean Ambrose pointed to me and was whispering to Seth. Then they all jumped over the barricades and then Dean got into the ring and A.j lee went to kick Haley but Dean moved her out of the way and Haley speared her to the mat pinning her again. I stared at Haley pissed then got in the ring. "What the hell!" i screamed at Haley. "You need to stop with him!" i screamed at her. I felt someone grabbed me by the arm and swung me around. Seth kissed me fast and rough.

**Haley's pov**

When we got back to the hotel i was so horny. Jon lied in bed next to me and I cuddle up to him. I licked him and he clinched up "Can i bite you?" I asked him. "where?" Jon asked smiling. "Anywhere u want me to" i giggled and his eyes got wide. "Sure but you know it turns me on" he laughed. I bit him hard right on the arm and i felt his erection on me. The he bit my neck turning me on. "Babe..why?" i asked him. "Cause i can" he chuckled. "Noo you can't!" I told him. "Just did.." he chuckled biting down on my neck. I started to moan not knowing I was "Jon that turns me on" I told him. He kissed me rough then he bit me softly then started biting harder. I moaned again licking him. He chucked and started to unfasten my bra. I unzips his pants as he kissed me and i bit down on his bottom he let out a soft moan and lightly pulls my shorts boy shorts down. " fuck me..." I whispered softly into his ear. "You want it? beg for it.." he whispered back. "Please fuck me?" i asked him. "Gonna have to do better than that" as he bit down on my neck hard neck hard and started rubbing my pussy. "ohhh! please!" i moaned out of pleasure. he nodded and lied me on the bed before putting on a condom "on your knees, all fours" he ordered me. I did what i was told and got on all fours "Good girl" he got behind me and pushes all ten inches of his thick dick into me making me moan loud. He Starts to fuck me hard and fast pulling my hair as he pound into me "You like that bitch? mmm does daddy feel good inside you?" he asked me. "ohhh! Jon!" i moaned louder. He stated going harder and faster not bothering to use any restraint as he slap my ass hard. "Oh! Fuck!" i moaned as it stung. "Cum for me bitch! show daddy what a dirty girl you are" Jon said as he reach down and pinch my nipples then go harder. OHHHH! i cumed right then. it went on for about twenty more minutes then he pulls out rips off the condom and tells me to sit up on my knees and open my mouth. I did what i was told again he starts to jerks off fora few minutes then send shot after shot of thick cum into my mouth it went across my face and down over my chin. I wiped my mouth and kissed Jon rough then we both fell on the bed and Jon cuddled me the rest of the night. When i woke up i could hear someone in the room. When i opened my eyes Colby was looking around. "What..are you doing?" I asked him. 'Jon asked me to kill a spider but now I can't find it" Colby kind of chuckled and i put the blanket over my head. "Ugghh" i said. "You are okay?" Colby asked me. "Just don't feel good can you go get Jon?" i asked and i leaned over then bed and puked right on the floor. Colby ran out and came back with Jon "Are you okay Baby?" he asked me. "No I don't feel to good' i told him. Just then i heard throwing up in the bathroom. Colby walked out of the room and into the bathroom. "Oh shit!" Colby yelled. "Britt is puking to" Colby said. "Ummm what did you two girls eat last?" Jon asked then Britt came in over hearing. "That half of a hot dog..last night after RAW" Britt told him. "Who gave it to you?" he asked. "Umm..A.j lee" i told him. Jon looked pissed more pissed then i ever seen him. He got up and punched the door storming off.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Haley's Pov

As the days went on Britt and I got better. But it seemed like Jon got pissed that we didn't want to say anything to Vince about it. "Please just tell him..maybe it will get her kicked out for a few weeks" Jon told me. "Babe why?" I asked him. "I just told you why!" he yelled at me. "Don't yell at me" I told him. His face got a reddish color. "Babe..I'm only going to ask you one more time and then I'm going to Vince myself..and maybe even your dad" he threaten me. "Don't threaten me" I laughed. Colby seen us and got between us. "Woah! what is going on?" he asked. "Nothing! Now stay out of Colby" Jon hissed at him. "Jon...you're such an ass!" I yelled at him. "I know thank you" he smiled. "Uggghh!" I gave up and stormed out the front door.

Britt's Pov

Jon and Haley were fighting again. It was about the same thing for the last week. Haley didn't want to go to Vince about A.j lee about poisoning us. "Just go to him!" I heard Jon yelling at Haley. "Just drop it Jon!" She yelled back. It was going on for a long time. I was so sick of it and I wanted it to end. Haley stormed out of the door and I ran after her. "Jon...i got this" I told him running after her. "HALEY!" i yelled after her. "What?!" she yelled back her face full of tears. "Honey..let go inside and talk" I told her. "No! Let go of me!" she yelled in my face. "Just please come talk it out...it's kind of all dumb" I told her. "If you think it's so dumb then stay out of it!" She hissed at me. She started walking away dialing a number. "Where are you going/' I asked her. "I'm going to do and stay with Ariane and Trinity for the a while" she told me. "Then go!" I yelled pissed i couldn't help her.

Jon pov

I lied in bed and finally knew Haley wasn't coming back tonight went it hit 2 am. I rolled over facing her side of the bed knowing i messed up and blow up when I should have. I wanted Haley back in my bed and I wanted to hold her. Colby came in "Hey man" he smiled. "What do you want?" he asked. "Haley is on the phone for you" Colby told me and I jumped up and took the phone out of his hands and put it up to my ear. "Hello? Babe?" I said fast my heart beating a mile a minute. "Hey..look I'm fine I'm fine..I'm with Trinity and Ariane" She told me as i heard Trinity's voice going off in the back ground. "Please just come back so we can talk about things" i told her about to cry. "I don't think that's a good idea I stay away for a little bit...for us both to cool off" she told me. A tear rolled down my face "Are you breaking up with me?" I asked her feeling hurt. She took a deep breath "I just need sometime to think is all" Haley sounded like she was going to cry as well. "Please don't" was all i could say to her. :I'll see you at RAW...talk to you soon" Then i heard a click. Colby stared at me "She didn't?" Colby asked. "She did" I fell into my pillow and started balling my eyes out. "DO you want me to stay here...?" Colby asked me. "No I just want to be left alone" I told him and he walked out.

Haley's pov

I hung up the phone in tears. "You did the right thing" Trinity told me. "Yea you don't want to go back in there with things still hot like that...that's a big boo boo" Ariane told me. I sighed "Yea...i guess" I told them. "Yea it's better that way" Trinity's boyfriend told me. "I'm going to bed...night" I smiled and lied on the couch. "Night girl!" I heard Ariane say. I fell asleep fast and when i woke up i called Britt and had her bring my stuff over and we get ready there. When we got to Raw Jon watched me. I had a match with A.j lee and Alexa sat ringside. I got the pin and we went up to the Shields hideout and I walked in. Jon got up fast and Colby and Joe just stared. "Can we talk?" i asked him. He nodded and we walked out the and i stared at each other for a long time "i'm sorry" Jon finally spoke. "No you're not" I told him as I knew hw was lying. "Haley I feel like shit without you and it's only been a night" Jon told me and i thought he was going to cry. "If you want me back..tell me the real reason you got so pissed" I told him. He took a deep breath and was quiet for a while. "I dated A.j lee before" he closed his eyes. "Oh Jon..." My heart almost stopped. "People make mistake...It's fine" I laughed a bit walking up to him and kissing him. We kissed for a while. "Ooo girl!" I heard Ariane said and we pulled away and I giggled. "Now where is my 50 bucks" Trinity's boyfriend said. 'you gonna get punched in the face if you don't shut up" She rolled her eyes at him. Jon shifted as we got uncomfortable. "Girl i knew you would go back to him soon" She night went on and I finally told Vince about what A.j lee did. He stripped her from her divas belt. We were all outside the door and Dean had his arms around me tight. I could hear her screaming and yelled "YOU'RE!" Vince stopped and i stood on my toes and the A.j lee came out slamming the door. "YOU DID THIS!" she came up to me hitting and i speared her to the ground and started punching her. "Haley!" I heard Dean and he grabbed me and I let go and stood up and Alexa blew a kiss to A,j lee mocking her and she lied on the ground and started crying as we walked away.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Haley's pov

It was the Next week and I was talking to Alexa in the hang out room they set up. "Haley.." Brad Maddox came up to us. "Hey Brad" I smiled. "Don't hate me" he seemed nervous. "Why would i hate you?" I asked laughing."Triple H wants to see you out in the ring with Alexa tonight" he closed his eyes tight"Oh...oksy" i smiled but I was nervous as hell. Dean came up "Do we have a problem?" he asked"No- nope...ummm I'll be leaving" Brad ran out of the room

We were standing by the curtains and i was so scared. Triple H could hurt people and we were going to go on live T.v with time in front of every one

"Come on" I heard Triple H say. "Maybe we should just go hide" i smiled at Britt. "No lets go" "Ladies!" Stephanie music started playing and we walked out the shield was standing guard outside the ring. Dean smiled big and Seth started jumping up and down and Roman cracked his neck. We came down the ramp and passed them and walked around the ring. "LETS GO! " STEPHANIE yelled at us. I slide into the ring and nodded her Alexa and she got inside the ring and we stood face to face with Triple H and STEPHEN. "Girls...girls you have grown a lot sense you been here..all the divas deviation sees you as a threat..I even do!" she laughed. "That's why...we're bringing the Divas tag team title into the WWE and you girls have the chance to earn them" she smiled. My heart almost stopped. Dean didn't turned around or anything. But then A,j lee came out running to the ring and the shield tried to stopped her as she got around them and into the ring starring at me. Giving me crazy eyes. "WOAH! Now A.j i wouldn't do anything you would regret doing" STEPHANIE yelled at her. "SHE TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME!" A.J lee screamed in Stephanie s face. "DO you know who you're talking to?!" she asked. A.J was breathing heavy "Take her away!" she yelled and the Shield grabbed her and took her out. Aj lee screamed as they took her out trying to fight them off. "Now...you will be facing the..." the music interrupted her and I rolled my eyes. The Bella twins came out dancing and came down to the ring. "You might as well back out now and just hand us the titles" Brie Bella told us. Alexa rolled her eyes and I laughed a bit. Dean, Roman and Seth came back and stood guard again. Dean turned around now and looked at all of us in the ring. "In your dreams" Alexa smiled. "Girls!" triple H yelled. Brie and Nikki hit us and we started fight in the middle of the ring. Alexa and I were on top of them hitting them when the shield came in and pulled us off. I pushed Dean away and jumped back on Brie Bella hitting her as she screamed. Roman and Dean both pulled me off as Brie and Nikki slid out of the ring holding there heads. I laughed at them and Alexa looked at me as the guys were still holding us back.

Britt's pov

Things went down hill fast when the Bella twins came out. When we got home Jon and Haley cuddled on the couch and Roman went to bed. Seth was in the kitchen and I just stood there. "You coming to bed baby?" Seth asked me. I looked at him and then nodded and followed him in to the room. He got undressed and I got in to my Pj's and got into bed. I wasn't for anything tonight my body hurt from beating up Nikki Bella. Seth wrapped his arms around me and we cuddled until I fell asleep. When I woke up Seth wasn't bed but when i walked of the room the shower was running and Jon and Haley were making something to eat. Or they were trying. I laughed and shook my head and the water shut off and I felt hands and warm skin touching my body. "Morning baby" Seth whispered in my ear. I smiled and turned around hugging him from around the neck. I pulled my self to him and he picked me up and spun me around. I hugged onto him tight closing my eyes as I got dizzy. I heard laughing from in the kitchen. Then the door bell rang and Haley jumped and ran to the door almost skipping. Haley opened the door and her eyes got wide and she smiled big.

Haleys pov

"Carly!" I screamed as my eyes got wide when i opened up the door. I jumped on her and hugged her tight. "I missed you!" I started crying. "I know!" she laughed. "Who's at the door?" Roman asked. I girl popped out from behind Carly. "This is lynna" the woman smiled and they looked at me. "Oh come in! i opened the door wider. Romans eyes got big as Carly and her friend came in. "Carly..." Roman said under his waved and I knew then things would start getting really awkward from there.


End file.
